1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a reflector arrangement, including a first reflector, a second reflector which is arranged inside the first reflector, wherein the two reflectors are arranged in the region of and preferably on a centre axis of the reflector arrangement, and a carrier element for receiving at least one lighting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known reflector arrangements of this kind are used in particular in the field of photography or film. In the region of the centre axis of the reflector arrangement is arranged the carrier element which also carries the lighting means. The object to be illuminated is irradiated by the lighting means and the reflector. In the process, the light radiation of the lighting means including the light rays reflected at the reflector ensures a reflector-specific shadow on the object.
It is, however, precisely in the field of photography that it is necessary to allow reproduction of the object which is as variable as possible. Furthermore, the extent of contrast is to be adjustable precisely and to a very large extent, namely, from shadow-free to deep shadow. This means e.g. that deep or hard shadows are brightened to such an extent that they become transparent, and so very dark areas are adjustable with nuances. If, however, the traditional reflector arrangements are used, only a reflector-specific shadow is to be produced in each case. In other words, the reflector unit determines the characteristic of the shadow, so that a separate reflector arrangement must be used for each characteristic. In order now to change these shadows, that is, darken, brighten, make light diffuse or the like, usually additional reflectors, brighteners, diffusers or the like are used. In addition to the extra expenditure due to setting up further reflectors, brighteners, diffusers or other apparatus, this also leads to additional shadows, as lateral light is produced by the reflectors. To obtain a desired picture quality, a considerable construction is therefore to be provided, which may consist of several reflectors, brighteners, diffusers or the like.
From DE 38 09 333 is known a photographic lamp in which an auxiliary reflector is arranged inside a main reflector. A carrier is provided for receiving several lamps arranged adjacent to each other. But this lamp allows only very limited adjustment of the shadow.